PlayRoom Punishments
by punkfox825
Summary: Edward/Bella/Alice in a playroom...Its another smutty o/s...BDSM...Slashy...Oh just read it already if you want!


**Its pure smutty lemoney what ever you wanna call it goodness...This one is all BDSM. Edward/Bella/Alice. As always, dont like it dont read it then! It hasn't been beta'd or preread...all mistakes are my own..  
**

**

* * *

**

"I want you in the play room in 5 minutes, in the ready position" Edward ordered before leaving the kitchen. I uttered a quick "yes master", before he disapeared around the corner.

My insides immediatly began tingling at the idea of returning to the playroom. Edward had been out of town for the past two weeks so we hadn't been able to play since before he left. I quickly wiped my hands off before throwing the towel on the counter and trying to not run to the door that held all my wildest desires.

I stood outside the door and stripped off the clothes covering my body before entering. I folded each piece of clothing carefully before laying them on the small table next to the door. I had no clue what Edward had in mind for our time together tonight, I just knew I didnt want it hindered with him punishing me for being sloppy.

I kneeled down on the plush red velvet pillow that was my beginning spot. I noticed the curtain was pulled across the back of the room, esentially cutting the size of the room in half. Edward must have gotten something new back there. I was excited at the thought. I brought my hands to my neck to be sure my collar was laying properly where it sat. I took great pride in the collar Edward had bestowed on me so many years ago. It was alot simpler then the collars I had seen over the years during our many excursions into the BDSM world. It was a very soft piece of weathered leather with one single hoop on the end. I had thought Edward was crazy when he had procured it from a satchel that day but I had come to discover the many uses for it.

Once I was sure my collar was sitting properly I stretched my hands to the ceiling. I clasped my fingers together and leaned back slightly, stretching my back, sides and arms out. I shook out limbs and cracked my neck before placing the backs of my hands flat agianst my lower back, making sure my shoulders and back were stick straight. I turned my face to the ground and closed my eyes. I focused on my breathing I had been taught at a yoga class when we first began our playing. Shortly after I heard the whoosh of air as the play room door opened and the soft click as it was shut agian. I was so focused I could hear the soft patter of feet as who ever entered crossed the room behind me. I heard shuffling around in the drawers directly behind me till the person walked up behind me.

"Aren't you such a pretty little pet? Sitting here ready for me so perfectly." Edward whispered directly in my right ear. His voice sending a rush through my body all on its own. But coupled with his finger tips that were tracing a line directly down my spine it was heaven to the senses. "Were you a good little pet while I was away? You may answer."

"Yes, master I was good."

"I brought you a present my pet. Would you like your present?" I stayed quiet. I knew unless he gave me permission I was not to answer. I would sometimes press my limit and answer just to get an extra punishment out of him when I knew he was extra tense but right now I was holding on as much as I could since I had a feeling he had an extra amount of pleasure planned and I wanted to get every piece of it he was offering.

He moved in front of me and his finger tips kept up their trail tracing down my front side this time. He reached my bare lips and traced a single finger through the wetness as I screwed my eyes tighter trying to hold in the moan that threatened to escape.

"Oh I think you would really like your present." Edward murmured as he slid his finger back and forth through the slickness a few times. Suddenly his finger was at my lips moving back and forth across my bottom lip. "Taste." He commanded in a low voice. My tongue slipped out between my lips and flicked back and forth across the tip of his finger. I opened my lips and gently closed them around this finger and sucked it gently before he pulled it away.

He moved behind me agian and I didnt have to wonder what he was doing for long as I felt the silk of my favorite blind fold slip over my closed eyes. He stayed silent as he secured it behind my head. His fingers trailed down my arms until he took each of my hands in his. I felt as a silk wrap was woven between them and secured my hands to rest on top of my behind.

"Now my precious pet I have a present, but, I control you and your present. Im hooking the leash on tonight." I heard the click of the thin chain leash being connected with the hoop in my collar. "Up." Edward's broad hands clasped my body and helped me to my feet. He led me across the room before telling me to kneel once agian. By how many steps we had taken i had a feeling we were near the plush couch across the room. I knew the whipping bench was also near but I wasnt sure what he had in mind now. He had made it seem like tonight was a pleasure night but now I was confused. I kneeled down once agian and waited for my next instruction.

"Now pet, when I say so you can lean forward and use your tongue to indulge in your present. Just remember not to get too zealous. I'm controlling you still."

Well if he was talking about me using my tongue to indulge then maybe when I leaned forward I was going to be met with his hard cock before me. Then it hit me. The scent. It surrounded it me and I took a deep inhale.

Alice.

I held back the grin that threatened to spread across my face at the thought. Edward had brought Alice into play with us.

"Mmmm you know dont you my pet? You know what your present is. You see Alice here was a naughty little pet. Jasper says she needs to be reminded of her place. So what were going to do here is this." I felt something trail down my cheekbone.

Riding crop.

I questioned who it was for a split second before I heard the whoosh of it being whipped thru the air and the smack of it meeting skin. The skin was not mine. I could hear the muffled grunt from Alice as it made contact. The moisture began dripping between my legs at the idea of what was happening before me that I could not see.

"Now you see my pet, your going to pleasure Alice with that pretty little mouth of yours. But shes not going to come until I say so. Do we understand? You both may respond." I gave him my usual yes master, but Alice's response was a bit muffled so I could only assume she had the ball gag in her mouth. "Now you may begin." I heard his velvety commanding voice from behind me. The leash had a little slack in it so I pointed my tongue out and waited for where it would connect.

I was met with the slickness of Alice at an odd angle. Thats when I realized I was coming at her from behind. I knew Edward must have her bent over the whipping bench. That was why the curtain was closed when I entered the room, she was back here waiting.

I flattened out my tongue and took a long lick from her clit to her tight little hole. Alice immediatly tried to push back on my mouth and get me to go deep but Edward tugged on the leash at my neck and pulled me back.

"Ah ah ah. I dont think so." The leash slacked agian and I continued. I had learned when I didnt have use of my hands to use what ever other parts of me I could to inflict pleasure, so my nose nuzzled in between her cheeks as i stuck my tongue in her hole and pushed in and out with it. I felt her thighs tighten and was pulled back agian. Edward did this a few times before he began to speak.

"Oh my dear Isabella. you look so pretty eating our dear Alice's pussy like that. Do you like doing that pet? Do you like her wet pussy coating your mouth? Do you wanna see what she looks like bound before you?" I kept my minstrations up. I knew he wasnt asking for a response. "God you two are so pretty before me. My cocks getting so hard just watching this sight." I knew from experience he was probably sitting on the couch with his cock in his hand rubbing himself up and down. The thought of that in my head along with the taste of Alice now in my mouth was almost enough to bring me over my own edge.

"Now Isabella I will give you a choice. Would you like your hands or your eyes? You may respond."

I thought about it for a second. If I had my hands I could use them to play in the land that was laid out before me, but Edward would probably curb that anyways. If I had my eyes I could at least see the pretty pink lips I was tasting and watch as Edward stroked himself.

"My eyes please master."

The blind fold was immediatly tugged away. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light of the room before taking a look at the small form before me. Alice was bent spread eagle over the whipping bench. Her arms were tied under the table and her legs were being held apart by a spreader bar at her feet. I realized I was right as I took notice of the small gag in her mouth. Her eyes were uncovered but half closed in a lusty haze. I continued my earlier work on her now glistening pussy lips. I turned my eyes to the side as my tongue flipped back and forth. Edward was in fact sitting widelegged on the couch besides us. He was staring intently at what I was doing to Alice. In one hand was the end of my chain leash and the other hand was wrapped loosly around his swollen cock. I could already see the drops of precum leaking off the top and knew he wouldnt last much longer.

He yanked the chain back as Alice once agian tried to push into my mouth for friction. I leaned back further as I saw the riding crop coming to make contact with her ass once agian. I let a small moan escape my lips at the sound.

"Bad little Alice. Will you never learn?" Edward turned his attention back to me. "Do you like that pet? Do you like when bad little Alice gets spanked like that? Do you think we should let her come yet?" His head was cocked to the side and his voice was soft like he was truly thinking about it. "I think I should have the pleasure of coming first. But she is your present pet." He slowly stood up and walked behind me. His hands came to rest on my hips and he tugged me up until I was bent over in front of him. "Or how about we all come together pet? Would you like that? You may answer" He whispered so close to my ear as his fingers deftly tugged at my already sensitive and hard nipples.

My eyes rolled back in my head, "Yes please master."

Silently Edward grabbed a hold of his cock and rubbed the tip of himself through my slick folds. "Ohhhhh so wet." he groaned. "Do you want me to fuck you now pet?" Without even waiting for a response he thrust him self full hilt into me. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming out.

"Thats my tight little pussy. You better get started on Alice. I dont think I'll last long my pet." Edward groaned as he pulled out to the head and thrust back in. I brought my face back to Alices lips and began licking with earnest. Suddenly Edward pulled out and walked around the bench. He came behind Alices head and flicked open the fastener behind her head releasing the ball gags securing. He softly commanded her to open her mouth and rubbed his fingers down her jaw line, lightly massaging as he removed it. It was moments like this that reminded me while I had given my life to this man. He could be completely tender in some of the most heated moments. "You may come when you want Alice." He trailed his fingers down her spine, over her ass leaving a light smack before running them through my hair and returning to his spot behind me.

"I want to hear my dirty little girls scream." He thrust back into me, groaning as his hips ran flush with mine.

I dug back into Alices pussy, sucking her clit tightly into between my lips before releasing it and fucking her with my tongue. Edward held on to the ties around my wrists for leverage as he relentlessly pounded me from behind.

"God so fucking good...fuck her little pussy with your tongue...yeah thats right...fuck fuck fuck." I heard Alice begin to moan lowly as she was growing closer and between that and Edward's cock slamming into me from the back I couldnt help as I moaned into the wetness before me. I flicked up to her ass and sucked the nub there into my mouth tightly to send her over the edge. I released it just as Edwards fingers found my clit and pinched it lightly between his fingers giving me my own release.

I screamed out in the silence of the play room as my pussy tightened and milked on Edwards cock sending him into his own release. With two more rough pounds his hip bones slammed into my ass and I felt the twitching of him cumming hard into my pussy.

With a single flick of his fingers he had the ties around my wrist released and was massaging my arms as the fell to my sides. He slipped out of me half hard and began untieing the different ties on Alice. He helped her stand up but she immediatly kneeled before him. He cupped her chin and tilted her face to him.

"Did you learn your lesson Alice?"

Her eyes met the floor as she responded. "Yes master Edward."

He soothed her hair back from her face. "That's a good little pet. Thank you for being such a good little present for my dear Isabella. I'll be sure to tell Jasper what a good little pet you were. Now you ladies clean up the room and get dressed. Jasper will be here soon and we have dinner to attend to."

With a kiss to each of our heads he left us to our cleaning and left the room.

Alice and I shared a sly grin with one another as the door shut. They may be our masters but they were so easily fooled. Alice sure would have defied Jasper alot sooner if we knew it would lead to this punishment.

As we started cleaning the room we immediatly began conspiring how to get me tied up in their playroom as soon as possible.

* * *

**Dont be afraid to review I really wanna know what you guys think!**


End file.
